


My Heart, My Strength, My Hero

by DancingQueensStories



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingQueensStories/pseuds/DancingQueensStories
Summary: William comes home and sees Julia having a panic attack and helps her through it.
Relationships: William Murdoch/Julia Ogden
Kudos: 1





	My Heart, My Strength, My Hero

William comes home after a long day of work and calls out for Julia, “Julia are you home?” and he turns the corner and sees her on the floor, against her desk and rushed to her side, “are you ok?”  
She shakes her head, “I can’t breathe”  
He holds onto her, “it’s ok, I am here” and looks down at a newspaper she is holding that had an announcement about a grand opening of a toy store, that showed a photograph of a doll similar to the one James Gillies had recordings in.  
“The paper arrived and I began reading it and saw the doll and couldn’t breathe, or think. I tried my breathing techniques, but…”  
William holds her closer to his chest, “I’m here, you’re safe,” as she leans in, she can hear his heartbeat. It was like a beautiful melody, just for her, as she continued listening to it, her breathing became normal.  
“Are you feeling better?”  
She nods, and looks up at him, “I am” and kisses him.   
“Good. Want me to make you some tea or want a glass of sherry?”  
“Tea, sounds great, only if you will have a cup as well?”  
“Love too”  
He helps her up from the floor, and takes the newspaper and throws it in the fireplace and makes them some tea.   
As he makes the tea, Julia goes to the bookshelf and grabs one of her and William’s favourite books, Romeo and Juliet and sits down on a chair and begins reading.  
William comes out with the tea tray with a kettle of hot tea and some cookies; as he puts the tray on the table, he looks of how beautiful she is, while reading the book. How the light of the fireplace hits her golden curls, and brings out a red tinge.   
“Want me to pour?” he asks her  
“Oh, yes, please. Sorry distracted by the book. Our favourite, Romeo & Juliet” she says as she places the book on the table and grabs her cup and takes a sip, “mmm, this is what I needed.”  
“I am sorry those breathing techniques didn’t work.”  
“But you coming home, holding me, hearing your heartbeat and this cup of tea, is much more effective than those breathing techniques. You are my heart, my strength, my hero, William Murdoch”  
He grabs her hand and gives it a kiss, “you are mine as well”

The End


End file.
